


Sometimes, I just want to hug you (so much)

by byungpeaches



Series: #SeungchanBahagia2020 Monthly Writing Challenge [3]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Kadang, yang Seungwoo inginkan hanyalah memeluk Byungchan—erat.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: #SeungchanBahagia2020 Monthly Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805224
Kudos: 4





	Sometimes, I just want to hug you (so much)

**Author's Note:**

> #SeungchanBahagia2020 March prompt:
> 
> "If only I could stop time."
> 
> Based on beberapa kutipan lirik lagu Autumn Break - 가끔 미치도록 네가 안고 싶어질 때가 있어 (Sometimes I want to hug you like crazy).

_“Kenapa belum tidur?”_

Seungwoo sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja meninggikan suara. Dirinya yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar, langsung disambut oleh sosok familiar dengan _cervical collar_ terpasang di leher jenjangnya. Byungchan ada di tempat tidurnya—masih terjaga dengan ponsel berada di tangan. Bisa Seungwoo lihat bahwa yang lebih muda kaget bukan main. Bahkan ini sudah pukul satu pagi.

“Nunggu kakak.” Jawab Byungchan, amat pelan.

Seungwoo menghela nafas, sedikit kesal. “Bisa besok, Byungchan.”

Byungchan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tersenyum canggung—meskipun Seungwoo bisa lihat dari sorot mata teduh itu kalau Byungchan pasti kecewa dengan jawaban yang ia berikan. Tanpa jawaban lain Seungwoo langsung melepas _hoodie_ berwarna hitam yang ia pakai, langsung digantung di belakang pintu.

“Besok kalian udah berangkat lagi.. _nunggu kakak lagi_.” Terdengar suara lirih Byungchan. “Kakak masih marah sama aku _kan_?” Bisa Seungwoo rasakan kalau Byungchan kini berada tepat di belakangnya. Bisa ia rasakan sentuhan kecil menggelitik pergelangan tangannya.

“Tidur, Byungchan.”

“Tapi kakak jangan diem lagi _ya_?”

Tautan jemari Byungchan di pergelangan tangannya semakin terasa. Seungwoo membalikkan badan, hanya untuk menyaksikan senyum Byungchan yang dipaksakan. Kini kedua tangannya digenggam erat, Byungchan masih menatapnya. “Maaf aku bandel. Aku pengen banget ikut promosi, tapi aku nggak becus jaga badan.” Perlahan Byungchan melepas tautan tangannya. “Aku cuma kangen, _banget._ ”

Pemuda di depannya tiba-tiba menundukkan kepala, cukup lama sampai-sampai membuat Seungwoo khawatir—takut kalau Byungchan malah menangis.

“Byungchan.” Seungwoo menyentuh pipi sebelah kanan Byungchan, yang tentu saja membuat pemuda itu seketika menatapnya.

“Aku kali ini beneran bakal istirahat kok.”

Melihat bagaimana Byungchan memaksakan tawa—untuk kesekian kali, membuat hati Seungwoo mencelos. Sadar kalau _bukan mau Byungchan cedera, bukan mau Byungchan menyerah_. Sama sekali bukan ingin menyalahkan Byungchan. Bahkan, kalau bisa, Seungwoo harusnya yang jadi pelindung Byungchan— _dari apapun_. Melihat Byungchan memaksakan diri membuat Seungwoo ingin menyalahkan diri sendiri.

_Memang, kadang yang Seungwoo inginkan hanyalah memeluk Byungchan—erat._

Bisa ia rasakan betapa tegang Byungchan dipelukannya, _mungkin karena terlalu tiba-tiba_. Namun kini tidak ada ketegangan lagi, karena Byungchan langsung balas memeluknya, _sama erat_. Debaran jantung Byungchan begitu terasa, dan Seungwoo sedikit berharap kalau Byungchan juga merasakan debar jantungnya.

Satu hal tentang memeluk Byungchan adalah Seungwoo tidak tahu kapan harus menghentikannya. _Seungwoo lebih ingin menghentikan waktu saja._ Kalau dengan demikian bisa membuat Byungchan selalu _aman_.

“Jangan paksain diri demi kakak.” Seungwoo bisa merasakan anggukan Byungchan dipelukannya yang semakin erat. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Seungwoo melepas pelukannya pada tubuh kurus yang lebih muda. “Kamu boleh minta sesuatu untuk jadi gantinya.”

Tubuh keduanya masih saling bersentuhan, dengan kening Byungchan yang masih betah di bahunya. “Nggak, asalkan kakak jangan marah lagi. Udah cukup kok.”

Lalu Byungchan tersenyum _manis sekali_.

Rasanya Seungwoo sudah jadi orang paling jahat di dunia.

“Maaf, _sayang._ ”

Seungwoo, tidak tahan untuk tidak mencuri beberapa kecupan di dahi yang lebih muda. Berharap bisa menebus kesalahannya atas apa yang Byungchan rasakan.

*

Melihat Byungchan tertidur begitu pulas membuat Seungwoo tidak tega menggeser lengannya yang ditiduri yang lebih muda, meskipun hanya sedikit. Seungwoo berpikir mungkin ia harus menunda mandinya sampai besok pagi. Entah karena memang tidak tega ataukah karena hal lain.

Semakin lama memandangi wajah Byungchan membuat Seungwoo menyadari jika ada banyak hal yang ia lewatkan. Seungwoo jadi rindu Byungchan yang selalu mengandalkannya, celotehannya, rengekannya, juga bagaimana pemuda itu selalu mencari cara untuk merebut atensinya.

_Byungchan sudah melewati semuanya dengan teramat baik._

Sekilas ingatannya membuat Seungwoo jadi menyesal sudah pernah meminta Byungchan untuk _bertahan lebih lama_. Kalau saja ia tahu yang terjadi setelahnya akan seperti ini, kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah keluar dari bibirnya.

“Kakak.. belum tidur?” Suara parau khas bangun tidur menyapa telinga Seungwoo. “Kak Seungwoo kenapa nangis?”

Seungwoo buru-buru menghapus sudut matanya yang ada jejak air mata. Lalu memainkan helaian rambut Byungchan di jemarinya. Tersenyum, karena Byungchan mulai kembali memejamkan kedua maniknya—terlihat begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang ia berikan.

“Apa aja sih yang aku lewatin selama ini _hm_? Kemana Byungchan yang kalau ada apa-apa selalu cerita? Kenapa kamu nggak cerita kalau cedera kamu separah ini?”

Byungchan mengerjapkan kedua maniknya yang terlihat begitu berat menggerakkan kelopak. “Aku—” Ada jeda panjang, karena Byungchan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. “Aku cuma mau kakak liat aku yang sekarang. Maaf kalau jadinya kayak gini. _Payah banget.._ ”

“Terang, kamu bersinar, terang banget. _Stop_ bilang kayak gitu lagi.”

Byungchan hanya mengangguk kecil sambil balas tersenyum. Seungwoo yang tatapannya tidak luput dari pemuda di hadapannya seketika terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia didekap dengan begitu erat.

“Byungchan.”

Hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar. Byungchan kembali terlelap tanpa melonggarkan pelukan yang masih sama erat dengan sebelumnya. Seungwoo yang baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, menjadi tidak yakin apakah Byungchan sadar akan ucapannya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Seungwoo mati-matian menahan tawa, takut mengusik tidur Byungchan.

“Aku sayang kamu. Mulai sekarang istirahat bener-bener _ya_?”

_“Sayang kakak juga.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
